


Show's Over

by AHumanFemale



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, Barson Friendship, Drunk!Barba, Drunk!Benson, Established Relationship, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHumanFemale/pseuds/AHumanFemale
Summary: It's date night but instead of getting out of work early, Sonny listens while his boss and his boyfriend drunkenly objectify him.





	Show's Over

**Author's Note:**

> More Barisi, this time fluffier. I couldn't help it. I regret nothing!

 

 

_**Show’s Over** _

 

 

Sonny was supposed to be out of here an hour ago, damn it.  

Raf had shown up to take him to dinner - on _their night_ damn it, he even got to pick the restaurant this time - but Sonny wasn’t finished with paperwork so his lover went into the Lieu’s office instead.  They’d been in there awhile now, every so often laughing over something.  He wouldn’t begin to know what they actually talked about.  They probably complained about the statute of limitations or bingo night at 1PP or whatever it was that law enforcement seniors cared about.  

He made a mental note to _not_ repeat that joke aloud, because Benson would demote him back to a beat cop and Barba would send him to the guest room for a month.  He’d invite him back two days into it, but still.

For lack of a better plan he started cleaning up around the squad room, tossing old coffee cups and straw wrappers and shredding some questionable drawings on his post-it note pad.  Anatomically accurate, thank you very much, but probably not something he’d want his co-workers finding.  Not when his partner was likely to know that something was up the very next time he walked into the building and saw Rollins’ poorly disguised smirk.  Fin would pretend to be above it all but would probably give Sonny shit for it later, when he was losing an argument and needed leverage.

Maybe he should shred them twice.

Somewhere in the middle of his routine he heard the blinds open and heard another round of laughter break up the silence hanging around the rest of the room.  Sonny looked up, curious, which only resulted in more laughter.  Sonny had the distinct feeling that he was being laughed at, which really should have become his sixth sense at this point.  Between being “the new guy” for going on five years and having a boyfriend who enjoyed taunting him, Sonny deserved a cape and a secret lair.  At the moment the only signal he had was the sight of Raf eyeing him through the glass of Benson’s windows.

“What do you think, Liv?” he heard his boyfriend ask as he fed a couple of papers through the industrial shredder.  Sonny frowned because he sounded drunk.

“Oh, I don’t know,” the Lieu responded.  “He’s definitely young for you.”

Ah, jeez.  She sounded a little tipsy too.

“Isn’t that the point of a younger lover?  Or have you been doing it wrong all this time?” Raf asked her and Sonny’s eyes may have bugged out of his head a little because there was _no way_ Raf was having this conversation with Sonny’s boss, of all people.  

“I haven’t done it at all.”

“Well, that’s your loss.  Get your own.”

“Did you have to pick my rookie?” she asked him and Sonny fought to roll his eyes.  Only with those two could being a seasoned detective in your mid-thirties be considered a rookie.  “I mean, it’s not like you don’t have options.”

“I’m well aware of that, Liv, but look at him,” he replied wistfully.

“I see him, Rafael.”

“No, I mean, _look_ at him,” he insisted and Sonny pretended to keep working so he could hear whatever his boyfriend was about to say.  “He’s just so pretty and he’s such a hard worker.  You know.  Well, you don’t _know_.  But you know.  He goes above and beyond at every available opportunity, I assure you.”

He preened.

“And his legs!  Look at his legs, Liv.  He’s so tall.  You know what a weakness that is for me.”

“I do know,” she laughed.  “Although I feel like that may be universal.  That’s not a reason to desecrate my rookie.”

_Desecrate?_

What was he, a religious artifact?

“That’s not all, obviously.”

“Obviously.  Once you nearly walked into oncoming traffic because he bent down to tie his shoe.”

Sonny snorted.

“I wasn’t ogling, I was texting.”

“Yeah, me.  To tell me about my rookie’s ass.”

_Aw,  Jesus._

There was no way Raf shared that kind of stuff with her.

He was going to die of embarrassment.

“And were you not the better for it?” the man answered smugly and she laughed again.  “He’s blushing, look at him.  You think he can hear us?”

“No,” the Lieu answered, “It’s just hot in the squad room this time of year.  And he’s in three layers.  And he’s trying to be nice by cleaning up after the rest of us.”

“He really is so nice.”

“It’s a wonder he puts up with you at all.”

“I have that thought nearly every day.”

Sonny grinned and grabbed an eraser for the whiteboard.  The Sullivan case had been closed yesterday morning and it was time to free up the board for another.  

He knew Raf was a good man.  

Knew it with every fiber of his being, like he knew his own name and his own reflection in the mirror.  Rafael Barba spent every waking moment of his life either in court fighting for victims or preparing to, losing sleep and giving himself stress headaches that sometimes rendered him immobile for long stretches of time.  Lesser men just didn’t do that.  Watching him be a good man was the second step of Sonny falling for him - the first was that Raf was fucking gorgeous and walked around like he knew it.  Sonny always was a sucker for confidence.  The second was the ADA’s sense of justice, and the third was the reading glasses he only brought out when he was alone with Sonny.  He still hasn’t figured out if he wears them because he needs them or because they’re a guaranteed blowjob.  

Probably a mix of both.

“Look at that back,” Raf sighed and Sonny had to strain to hear him this time.  The only reason he could hear at all was the fact that the place was deserted.  “I mean, look at it.  I’d think he was a dancer if he wasn’t so goddamn uncoordinated.”

Hey!

He was plenty graceful.  Just the other day he got off the eliptical at the gym without busting his front teeth out.

“Everyone has their gifts, Rafael,” Benson replied.  “Although, I have to say, vests are one of his gifts.  Hanging out with you has been good for him.  He dresses like an adult.”

Okay, now they were just being mean.

“He undresses like one, too.”

God, not this again.

“Well, I would hope so.  Otherwise you’d have to arraign yourself.”

That made Raf snicker but Sonny wasn’t entirely comfortable with where this was going.  Anything past _undressed_ and he was going to have to pull the cord on this one.  They were already late for their reservations but he could at least leave the precinct with his dignity intact.  

He looked at his watch.

Scratch that, reservations missed.  They were going to stop letting them make reservations at this point - this happened a lot with them.  Though not usually because Raf was dishing with his bestie while still at work.

“You know, though?” Benson started thoughtfully, “I do like his hair.  It’s very suave.  It’s tasteful.  Balances out the accent.”

Well, _that_ was unnecessary.

“He does have excellent hair,” Raf agreed.  “It’s the perfect length.  Not too shaggy but enough to get a grip on when-”

Nope!

No, no, no.

Raf was absolutely not about to tell his boss about that kind of stuff.  Sonny dropped the eraser faster than the two drunks in the other room could blink and started back across the room.  He hurried the rest of the way into the office and he was met with the sound of amused laughter.

Again.

“Happy hour in here, is it?” he asked.  

“Hello lover.  Come here often?” Raf greeted him and _oh-ho_ , he was drunk alright.  Drunk enough to not notice that he was being crass or that even Benson was red-faced and a little giggly when Raf mentioned Sonny’s biceps under his breath.  His jacket was flung over the back of his chair and his tie was loose, shirtsleeves rolled up.  Pretty much his uniform for getting laid, had they not had an audience.  

And been at _work_.  

“Alright, alright, show’s over,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest to the sound of their giggles.  “Lieu, I’m sure you’ve got somewhere to be.”

“Are you bossing me around, Carisi?”

“What?  Uh, no.  Sorry.  You can, uh… you can do whatever you want.  Obviously.”

“And I will, because this is my office.”

“My liquor, though,” Raf pointed out helpfully and then they both laughed again.

“It’s mine now.  It was a gift.”

“From me.”  

“Possession is eight-tenths of the law.”

“It’s nine-tenths, and my wallet was its place of origin.”

Benson scoffed.  “Then we really need to have a discussion about all the wine bottles you’re holding for me.”

“That’s different.”

“This is very unprofessional, Counselor,” he interrupted pointedly, refusing to make eye contact with his boss because he was still thinking about the blowjob innuendo from a few minutes earlier.  “Something tells me we’re going to skip dinner but I can still take you home.”

“You hear that, Liv?” Raf preened.  “He’s going to take me home.”

“I heard.”

Sonny fought to keep himself from face-palming.  

“He’s so cute when he’s flustered,” Benson pointed out and Raf nodded seriously.  

“He really is.  You should see him play Jeopardy.  It’s like the Puppy Bowl but cuter.”

“You watch Jeopardy?  How old are you?”

“Don’t mock me, Lieutenant.  Studies show that cognitive exercise as you age decreases your chances of dementia.”  Raf puffed up his chest.  “So when we’re eighty-five and squabbling I’ll at least be right.”

Benson scoffed and Sonny reached for his boyfriend’s hand, happily surprised when Raf accepted it and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet.  He turned back to look at his friend and grab his jacket, who was now watching them both with a warm smile of contentment.  She was happy for them, liked them together even.  One of the best days of Sonny’s life was the Lieu telling him to go home early and celebrate when she filed their disclosure forms.  She’d told him then that he was good for Barba, and that Barba would be good for him.

 _He’ll toughen you up_ , she’d told him.

She probably knew, even then, that Raf was nothing but gooey on the inside.

“You gonna get home okay, Lieu?” he asked fondly and she smiled a little wider.  

“Yeah, Carisi, I’m good.  You two get home safe, alright?”

“Will do.  Come on, Counselor,” he said and put his hand on Raf’s lower back to ever so gently guide him out of the office.  To his surprise, instead of shrugging him off, Raf leaned back into the touch and gave a soft sigh.  He must have been three sheets to the wind already to let himself get herded.  

“Did you have a good night?” Sonny asked lovingly as they walked out of the squad room and down the hallway.  Without the Lieu there it was easier for him to relax and regard Raf with affection.  

“We missed our reservations.”

“That’s okay.  We can make more.”

“They’re going to stop letting us soon,” Raf mourned and Sonny chuckled because maybe they did think a little too much on the same wavelength.  

“Nah.  That’s why I make you tip well.”

“I always tip well.”

“Yeah, because I make you.”

Sonny loaded them into the empty elevator and hit the button for the ground floor, unable to help himself as he draped an arm around Raf’s waist.  His boyfriend seemed to enjoy it, leaning in and giving a happy sigh.  Sonny watched their reflection in the mirrored metal doors and something happy and light bloomed in his chest at the sight.  

This was them.

This was where they were meant to be.

“You’re pretty,” Raf said, interrupting his tender moment with more come-ons.  He was lucky Sonny didn’t mind.

“Yeah, I heard,” Sonny laughed.  “I heard you telling _my boss_.”

“She was my friend first.”

“Still my boss.”

“You heard all that?”

“Oh, yeah,” he guffawed.  “Every word of it.  Neither of you are as quiet as you think you are.  But hey, I’m always happy to put on a show.”

“You absolutely are,” Raf said, turning in his arms to pull on the waistband of Sonny’s slacks a little.  

“Hey, you got your show for the night,” Sonny argued with a smirk and turned Raf back around as the elevator slowed.  He pretended to pout but Sonny knew Raf wouldn’t push the PDA until they were somewhere other than the precinct.

Still.

Sonny saw their reflections again and leaned down to put his mouth at his lover’s ear, watching how goosebumps erupted along the back of his neck at the sensation of Sonny’s breath across the shell of his ear.

“I didn’t get mine, though,” he whispered and felt Raf shudder against him.  “Think you can do something about that?”

Raf’s reflection smirked.

“Absolutely.”


End file.
